


past the blood and bruise

by ALovelyLitwit



Series: Friday, I'm In Love [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Near Future, a season three wish, getting back together because what else do i write?, junk fluff wherein i manifest happiness for future malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Michael and Alex get swept up in their own magic.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday, I'm In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224863
Comments: 36
Kudos: 104





	past the blood and bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my ficlet roots today. I'm so damn frustrated at the lack of a season three premiere date. So all I want to write is disgusting fluff and put out into the universe that after such a horrendous hellatus, this is the kind of silly softness we deserve. LET THEM LOVE EACH OTHER.

Alex looks everywhere for Michael -- the junkyard, the Pony, Max’s house, and then Isobel’s. He meticulously rides up and down Roswell’s streets visiting Michael’s most frequent haunts, eyes peeled for the familiar Chevy but comes up empty. He even checks his own driveway without any real reason beyond hope and wishful thinking.

Only one other spot comes to mind, so he turns onto the highway and heads west, driving out to the desert. If he doesn’t find Michael there, maybe he’ll at least be able to find some comfort of his own. The day had been long, stressful, and largely unsuccessful, handing them no new information in their hunt for Jones. Michael had taken it particularly hard, the light in his eyes all but extinguished when he’d climbed into his truck and driven into the setting sun.

At the correct mile marker, Alex turns off the blacktop, and a couple of miles off the highway, he finds him. Tailgate lowered, boots swinging with pent-up energy, and shoulders slumped. His hat in his hands. A man defeated. The sight makes Alex’s heart ache.

He parks his Explorer and slides out, moving tentatively to stand in front of Michael with this hands shoved into his pockets. “Is it okay that I’m here? You can tell me to fuck off if you want.”

Michael looks up at him, the corner of his mouth tilting into the ghost of a smile. He pats the empty spot beside him. 

Alex sits letting their thighs press together, offering comfort in the best way he knows how. “Tough day.”

“Feels like that’s all we get now -- tough days.” He’s staring down at his hands, his fingers picking at the cuticle of his thumb. “I’m so frustrated. The warehouse seemed such a sure bet, like we’d finally done something right. And now I just feel like an ass.”

“Maybe we were. Maybe Jones was there but left. Seems like he’s always two steps ahead of us what with the mindreading thing and all. We’ll keep trying.”

Michael nods and Alex knocks their shoulders together. Silence settles between them as they both stare off into the desert night and the mountains marking the horizon. “How’d you find me? Wasn’t sure you remembered this spot.”

“Well, don’t give me too much credit. I searched the whole town before driving out here. But also, I could never forget this place.” He hopes Michael can hear the certainty in his voice. Maybe even the yearning too.

“I used to think this place had magic. Healing abilities. Like maybe something alien had landed here too, back when we did all those years ago. Because my hand never hurt as bad out here and your bruises always looked less severe somehow.” Alex feels Michael slump against him and tightens his body enough to catch him, support him. “I still come out here sometimes searching for that magic, I guess. Sounds stupid when you say it out loud.”

“It really doesn’t.” One of Michael’s curls brushes the top of his ear and Alex shivers.

Michael smiles and removes himself from Alex’s shoulder, sitting up straight again. “Of course, I realize now that magical feeling was probably just your tongue in my mouth and your hand down my jeans.” They start by grinning at each other and then their grins dissolve into laughter, swept up by the wind and tossed around them like confetti.

“Our own magic.”

Their gazes lock, the cold night air suddenly warm. Alex takes a chance and leans in, swaying into the pull of Michael Guerin, the pull he’s felt for over a decade. Once upon a time, Michael may have turned away, but this time he closes the gap between them and their magic ignites all over again. Healing and cleansing and full of hope in the face of so much uncertainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
